


An Autumn Night

by Arisprite, username_goes_here



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [18]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Cookies, Kisses, M/M, halloween fic, moving ahead in the timeline, schmoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/pseuds/username_goes_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki is able to take a break from studying to spend Halloween with Watanuki - this includes preparing and handing out treats for the littles in the complex. Not a bad way to spend a holiday, in Doumeki's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. 
> 
> Most of the conversation was written in partnership with Rémy a year ago. Alicia and Nassim belong to me.

School started again, and Doumeki quickly realized that Junior year would be tougher than Sophomore year by far - at least with his field. As a history major, there was obviously a lot of reading, analyzing and writing papers, but he didn’t enjoy as much the assigned research topics, and tedious nitpicking of current events, and the politics of discussing various sides of historical ones. 

Chemistry, his minor, had also intensified, and he found himself staying long hours in study groups, trying to understand the concepts in a subject that had once come easy to him. 

While all this was going on, Watanuki was picking up more hours at work, training to take on more responsibilities at Yuuko’s request, and cooking long nights. But, though their schedules suddenly rarely matched up, with texting and calling, and effort, they made it work. 

This was why, on Halloween night, Doumeki was rushing through this late study group assignment with his phone burning in his pocket. Inside, was a text from Watanuki, letting him know he had Halloween off, and inviting him over. Doumeki knew he should be finishing his History of Contemporary World paper on the Atlantic Charter, but he had Sunday, and he was definitely going to go over to his boyfriend’s house and do whatever it was that Watanuki wanted, and _no homework_. 

His study partner, Alicia, looked up when he scribbled another answer down, and lifted her eyebrow. 

“You’re in a hurry tonight. Big plans?” 

Doumeki shook his head, since he didn’t even know what they would be doing. “Just plans. How about you?” 

Alicia was a tall girl, with long hair and big eyes - she had a fiancé in another country, and a enthusiastic demeanor. At his question, she shrugged with one shoulder, and bounced the other, like a horse with a fly on it. 

“Skyping with Nassim, by not until late. Dropping candy in kid’s buckets. You know.” She smiled, and stretched her arms in front of her. “We can finish this tomorrow, if you need to go. Just call me, and we’ll run through the answers real quick before class, and call it good tonight.” 

Doumeki looked up at her, and gave her a blank look in response to the sly twinkle in her eye. 

“We don’t have to end early,” he said, turning his eyes back to his paper. Alicia laughed and poked him. 

“Yeah, but you’re antsy - well, as antsy as you get, anyway. And I’m sure your boy is waiting for you.” 

Doumeki let out a breath, and tapped his finger on the worksheet. It’d work fine to add this into his homework plans for tomorrow. His Sundays were always packed anyway, one little worksheet wouldn’t make a difference, and neither he nor Alicia really needed each other’s help that often. They really only met up for moral support, and to help other students occasionally. 

“You really don’t mind?” he said, and she shook her head, and entire upper torso. 

“I do not. It’ll give me time to get dressed up before all the kiddies in the complex come by. I like to scare them.” She finished with a contorted face and clawed fingers, that was probably supposed to be scary, but didn’t quite get there. He snorted. 

“Good luck with that,” he said, and she whacked his shoulder, before shoving him. 

“Oh, get out of here. Have a good night!” 

“You too. Say hi to Nassim for me.” Doumeki had met her when the three of them shared a history class last quarter. Alicia nodded, and lifted two fingers. 

“Will do. Now scram!” 

Doumeki packed up his things, and texted Watanuki on the way out of the library. 

 

~

 

Doumeki didn’t _particularly_ care about Halloween. Growing up, he never wanted to dress up like his other cousins did, and those older than him in the family had gotten most of their enjoyment out of the holiday by scary movie marathons, and haunted houses. He vividly remembered an older cousin scaring him so badly with rubber masks, he’d thrown up all the candy he’d eaten, and so he hadn’t really had a stomach for the store bought halloween candy since. As he got older himself, it became a time when Noah and the others would drag him along to dress up parties, and corn mazes with dates he wasn’t interested in. 

But this year, as he watched Watanuki in his kitchen, carefully squeeze black dyed frosting onto orange spider shaped cookies, Doumeki thought he wouldn’t mind celebrating. Watanuki’s traditions for Halloween were much more aligned with his interests, in that he’d spend the day cooking and baking themed treats for the complex kids who’d come around trick or treating. 

There were already trays of chocolate peanut butter rice krispies in the fridge, ghost and cat cookies, and other creepy crawly treats. Doumeki was eyeing the fudge, when the doorbell rang. 

Watanuki gasped in excitement, and grabbed a Harry Potter scarf he’d had hanging over a chair. Adorably, he’d already drawn on a lightning scar, and was wearing a long black cloak over his regular clothes. He’d eyed Doumeki’s lack of costume when he came in. 

“I’m a muggle,” Doumeki had said, and Watanuki shook his head, looking long suffering. 

“You would be that person,” Watanuki’d said, before leaning in to kiss him hello. 

Now, Watanuki tied the scarf, and grabbed the tray of prepared treats, with selections of all the different items. 

“I’ll get it!” he crowed, and then he flew around to send him a mock glare. “And don’t you scare them away with your stupid face, alright? The children are delicate and sensitive.” 

Doumeki came over to peek out the door as well, but couldn’t resist sniping, remembering the tales of swarms of children and teens each previous Halloween Watanuki had lived here. 

“From what you’ve told me, they’re anything but delicate.” Still, Watanuki’s treats were worth a little rudeness, Doumeki thought, as he snitched a swipe of frosting from the tray. Watanuki swatted at him. 

“ _Some_ of them are delicate,” he corrected. “Now, stay back,” he said, as he opened the door. 

Outside the apartment was a little boy in a super hero costume, and his mom. Watanuki smiled wide, and bent down. 

“Ah~! Wow, you look great!” he said, holding out the tray. “You’ve gotten so tall too! Riley, I’m pretty sure you were this big when when I saw you last.” 

There was something sweet about Watanuki when he interacted with children. His smile was soft, and he’d talk to them like they were just little people. Doumeki never got on with strange kids; he was too quiet, too angry looking at times, but Watanuki lit up with them. 

The kid grabbed a cookie and frowned at Watanuki. “S’not Riley! It’s Captain America!” he declared, and then shoved the cookie in his mouth. 

Watanuki laughed. “Sorry, Captain,” he apologized. 

The mom was leaning in, and smiling too. “One for mom as well?” 

Watanuki straightened up, and held out the tray. “And of course one for Captain America’s mom.” 

Doumeki leaned on the wall by the door, and watched him as he finished saying his goodbyes to the pair, before he closed the door. 

“Anything we can eat?” he asked, and Watanuki scowled as expected. 

“You can have _one_ of each, but no more, not until the night is up!” 

The doorbell rang again, and Watanuki turned back around to open it. It was a pair of twins dressed as witches, and very enthusiastic to see that Watanuki was dressed as a wizard. When they left, Watanuki closed the door again, and turned back to Doumeki, holding out the tray. 

“Anyway, like I said: one. So make it last ‘til later.” 

Doumeki picked up one fudge square, since that was what he was most excited about (he’d never believed in eating your favorite thing last, unlike Watanuki) and tasted it. 

“Mm,” he said chewing the perfect fudge slowly. It tasted amazing. He picked up another square of it, and Watanuki glared. 

“I told you, you only get on-mmph!” 

Watanuki’s words were abruptly cut off when Doumeki stuffed the fudge into his mouth. Watanuki didn’t eat nearly enough of his own delicacies. Watanuki chewed and frowned, still glaring at him, but obviously enjoying his own food. When he swallowed, he put his hands on his hips.

“You are terrible. I just want you to know that. I didn’t realize _choking_ people with their own desserts was a Halloween thing, but he, thanks for enlightening me on Doumeki family traditions.” 

“It was good,” Doumeki responded, brushing some of the fudge crumbs from Watanuki’s face. Watanuki pushed his hands away. 

“I know it’s good, I made it!” 

“Mhm,” Doumeki half smiled, and leaned in a bit more, hoping for a fudgy kiss. He particularly liked kisses with Watanuki’s desserts on their lips. Then, the doorbell rang.

Watanuki rolled his eyes, but kissed him quickly, before moving back to the front door. Outside, there were a couple of taller kids, probably into the teens. They grinned at Watanuki, holding out white plastic grocery bags. 

“Trick or treat!” they said in chorus. Watanuki was frowning lightly. 

“Aren’t you a little old for trick or treating?” he said, narrowing his eyes. The ringleader of the group, a tall blond boy in a sports jersey, huffed and whined at the same time. 

“Watanuki, we’ve known you since we were twelve.” 

Watanuki was unimpressed. “You’re sixteen now. Leave some for the kids.” 

They all nodded, firmly. “We will. One cookie?” 

Everyone present had known that Watanuki was going to cave and let them have something, but the three still high fived when Watanuki sighed, and held out the tray. 

“Fine. One.” 

They were grabbing their one each and running off, with cries of thank you over their shoulders. Doumeki smiled when Watanuki returned inside and closed the door, with a long suffering look on his face. 

“Damn kids, get off my lawn,” Doumeki teased, and Watanuki snapped a hand at Doumeki’s elbow. 

“Oh please. Those kids are probably on their way to a crazy party or something, and stopped by cause they knew I wouldn’t say no.” 

“You just need grass.” Doumeki said, amused at the thought of him, old and white haired, waving a cane at teens. 

“Shut up, you idiot,” Watanuki said, so Doumeki huffed, and snitched a cookie off the tray, while Watanuki was distracted. Watanuki opened his mouth to scold him, and then remembered that he’d given him permission, and so just rolled his eyes. 

“Chew with your mouth closed, that’s rude.” 

Doumeki purposefully chewed while responding. “So, are we just going to be waiting for the doorbell tonight?” 

Watanuki looked like he was about to rage at his horrible manners, but the doorbell saved him. Watanuki deflated, and simply shoved him away, before going to the door, while grumbling. 

“It’ll slow down later, god be a little patient.” 

Doumeki, feeling relaxed as he hadn’t in weeks, and happy to be over here annoying Watanuki, and not doing homework, took a rice crispie from the tray by the counter, and left Watanuki to the door. He could hear him smiling, and complimenting costumes, and greet a new batch before the old one had left. While he waited, he wandered over to the couch and sat down, pulling Watanuki’s laptop over for Netflix, wondering if there were any good Halloween movies on there. 

Watanuki sent off the second group, and closed the door, before taking the tray back over to the kitchen to replenish with a sigh. 

“Busy this year?” Doumeki asked, scrolling through options, unsure what Watanuki would even like to watch. His taste in movies was eclectic. Watanuki set the full tray on the bar, and slumped onto the couch next to him, pressing shoulders comfortably. 

“I’ve gained a reputation, apparently. Those kids don’t even live in this building!” Watanuki protested, but not moving too much. Doumeki knew he must be tired. He’d had a long shift yesterday, and woke early today to begin baking all this. Doumeki chuckled, and patted his knee, before jiggling the laptop. 

“Wanna find something to watch? I’ll get the door next.” 

“You will not,” Watanuki said, with a little more energy. “I will get it, it’s _my_ cooking, and _my_ apartment!” 

Doumeki shook his head, amusement filling him, and making him lean over to press a kiss to the side of Watanuki’s face - with a bite of rice krispie in his mouth, but hey. Watanuki blushed, and grumbled about leaving crumbs on his face, but he’d leaned into the kiss. 

Then, the doorbell rang twice in quick succession, and Watanuki groaned as he sat up again. 

This happened more times, and they’d paused the movie twice (The Sixth Sense, Watanuki picked) when Watanuki veered off to the kitchen after closing the door. Doumeki watched as he grabbed a pad of paper, a chair from the table, and a marker. 

“What are you doing?” Doumeki asked, but Watanuki didn’t answer. He was blushing as he put the chair outside his door, in the hall of the apartment building, stuck the tray of treats on it, and began writing a note with the marker. Doumeki got up, and came close enough to read: 

_Only ring the doorbell if the treats are gone. If you take more than one, I won’t make more next year. Happy Halloween! - Watanuki_

Watanuki put the note above the food, and then closed the door behind them both. He still refused to look at Doumeki, red in the face and glaring at the floor. 

“I’m taking the night off this year, okay. It was getting annoying!” 

Doumeki was feeling a smile climb up his face, and he pulled Watanuki close into a smothering hug, delighted at his embarrassment, and at the fact that he wanted to change his holiday traditions to stay in with him. Watanuki squirmed, explaining into Doumeki’s sweater. 

“The complex had a Halloween party last week, and I saw most of the kids costumes so they can’t be mad at me. Plus I made desserts, so that’d just be rude, and argh, would you get off?”

With a twist he pulled away, and straightened his costume cloak, pushing his glasses up his nose. He was so adorable. Doumeki dove, and kissed his head, while Watanuki growled, and stalked into the kitchen like a miffed kitten. He returned once Doumeki was settled on the couch, with two glasses of milk, and more cookies on a plate. Doumeki had already had his rationed one of each, but apparently Watanuki was feeling generous. 

“Okay, can we start the movie now?” Watanuki said, sitting down, and putting the food on the side table. Doumeki reached for a cookie, and took a bite, before speaking. 

“You didn’t have to close up shop for my sake,” he chose to say now, since Watanuki had calmed from his initial embarrassment. Watanuki hit his shoulder. 

“I didn’t. I said it was annoying.” 

Doumeki didn’t point out that it hadn’t been annoying in the four previous years that he’d lived here, but it was moot anyway. He reached out, and tugged on Watanuki’s shoulder, and he came willingly to curl up beside him. 

The movie played on, but Doumeki wasn’t really paying attention. He was smiling, small but real, though it didn’t matter since Watanuki’s eyes were falling closed. He settled back into the couch, and Watanuki edged closer, humming a little and tucking his head against Doumeki’s collar bone, shoving his glasses up into his hair. Doumeki smoothed it back a little, feeling the silky wisps of hair, and how Watanuki parted it so his cowlicks showed (slightly) less. He took off the glasses for safe keeping, and pressed another kiss to Watanuki’s head, right on top, because, _god_ he was so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize there was a second chapter, but Watanuki wanted to have his say. Really, I wrote this because I had a hard week, and I wanted to write something lovey-dovey.

Watanuki knew that Doumeki was tired lately, what with his stacks of homework, and packed calendar of work, study groups, and classes, just to get by. It seemed so much more than the previous quarters had been, and Watanuki knew Doumeki missed summer, and the free time they’d had. Watanuki had been busy as well. Yuuko was having him train for more responsibility at the restaurant, learning things like management, and finance in his off hours. He’d had books too, to study and read. He wasn’t sure why she was making him do it, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt. 

So, aside from Doumeki’s busy-ness, he too, hadn’t had much time to just sit and be with each other. And yeah, he knew that Doumeki was exhausted lately, but really… 

To fall asleep on the first evening in forever that they got to have a date, even if it was just staying in and handing out treats on Halloween! The nerve of that guy. 

Watanuki stifled a heavy sigh, in case the rise and fall of his chest disturbed Doumeki, as he leaned heavily against him, pinning him to the arm of the couch. They’d watched the Sixth Sense, which Watanuki thought was scary enough to keep anyone awake (though Doumeki hadn’t thought it was very scary, when he said that, since they’d both seen it) but apparently once Doumeki got comfortable, he was out. 

The idiot. 

It was later. No kids had knocked for him to refill his plate outside in a while, which meant they’d trickled off. He had a few leftovers on the counter, which would make Doumeki happy. 

Watanuki looked down at Doumeki’s sleeping face, though from the angle, he was getting forehead, and nose and that’s it. He could see the fan of eyelashes, and a smattering of freckles that were fading after the summer sun died down a bit. He could feel Doumeki’s warmth, and the press of his shoulder, and movement of ribs against Watanuki’s side. His cheekbone was pressed against Watanuki’s collar. 

All in all, it was… well, it was nice. The movie was over, but it wasn’t boring to watch Doumeki breathe. Watanuki was glad to see him relaxed, after how stressed he'd been. 

So, with another stifled deep breath, Watanuki propped his head up on his hand, and looked down fondly at his boyfriend, since no one was here to judge the look on his face. And who would judge, anyway? He’d been dating this guy, inexplicably, for - he counted up quickly - seven months! He could look at him fondly if he damn well pleased, though as he thought it, Watanuki felt the fond look get replaced by a grumpy frown. Ah well, more his usual look anyway. 

Watanuki calmed, and thought a moment. Seven months. Long, but not long at all. Yet somehow, Watanuki was beginning to realize that he wouldn’t want to picture life without him. Could he go back to his life of work at the restaurant, and then home to eat alone? He didn’t want to. He’d known that a while now. 

Doumeki stirred against him, his breath fluttering along his collarbone, and tingling up his neck. The lunk would probably have a red indent against his cheek from Watanuki’s shoulder, since he couldn’t imagine that sharp bone would be comfortable. He shifted a little, and let Doumeki settle again, unable to resist brushing back a bit of his bangs that had fallen in the way of him seeing the curve of his eye. 

At his touch, those eyelashes flickered, and Doumeki opened his eyes with the same gentle fanfare that he’d closed them. He blinked, and glanced upwards, breathing in more fully as he woke up. 

“Mm, did I fall asleep?” he mumbled, voice heavy. Watanuki huffed, pulling his head and hand back, humming a little, and trying not to feel flustered a being caught. 

“I thought you liked that movie,” he said, instead, voice still a little hushed. 

Seeming to take his lack of movement as an invitation, Doumeki shifted a little closer, and blinked slowly. 

“I do. Sorry…” he said, and with his free hand, Watanuki flicked Doumeki’s cheek. 

“It’s fine, you idiot. You’re obviously exhausted. I’m glad you slept, even if you missed half the movie.” 

Doumeki’s eye looked up at him. “Want me to move?” 

Watanuki blushed, and huffed a little, because to be perfectly truthful, no he didn’t. He liked having him sleepy and warm right against him… but no way in hell was he going to admit that out loud! 

“You’re fine for a while longer,” he said, injecting his normal haughtiness into his voice. “But as soon as my arm falls asleep, you’re up!” 

Doumeki chuckled softly, and relaxed further, almost feeling like he was falling asleep again. 

“‘Kay,” he murmured, and Watanuki pressed down a smile, though, again no one could see him. Even Doumeki had his eyes closed. He wasn’t sleeping anymore though. “No more kids, I guess?” he asked, voice floating into the quiet air. 

Watanuki shook his head. “Not a one. Guess they’ve all gone to bed.” 

Doumeki nodded, shifting Watanuki’s shirt sleeve. “The little kids all come back at dinner time, and the older ones won’t be back until later,” Doumeki said, like he was remembering his own times out, as a little kid, and then, Watanuki assumed, to those teenager parties he’d only rarely gone to. What he knew of Doumeki’s childhood, quiet little Shizuka would have been dragged along to those types of things by Noah and the others. 

“I think I’ll leave the rest of the treats out there, so the older kids can get some on their way back from the parties, or whatever it is they’re doing.” Doumeki made a noise of protest, so Watanuki relented. “Okay, not _all_ of them. But I want to get rid of a bunch of them. If I don’t, then I’ll have to take them to work, and Yuuko will get all annoying about me bringing treats all the time.” 

“You do bring treats all the time,” Doumeki said, and Watanuki huffed. 

“Yeah, but not because she told me to.” 

“She makes orders, Watanuki,” Doumeki said, flatly amused, and Watanuki threw up his free arm. 

“Which I don’t follow!” Usually. Sometimes. “Once she puts the idea in my head, then I want to make it!” he flailed in annoyance, and Doumeki laughed, sitting more upright. 

“You like it, admit it,” he said, leaning in to kiss Watanuki’s jaw. Watanuki humphed, pouting with blown out cheeks. 

“No. And you’re just as bad as she is, so don’t talk.” 

Doumeki laughed again, his silent one you more felt than heard, before leaning down against Watanuki again. Since he was just lying there, Watanuki poked him, and wriggled down more fully, so he could be comfortable as well. In the midst of the shifting, Doumeki took his hand, and ended up with their hands clasped together on his belly. It was comfortable, and almost without realizing it, Watanuki noticed his thumb stroke across Doumeki’s knuckle. 

“Hey, Doumeki?” he said, after a little while. There was something that had been on his mind. 

“Mm?” he asked. Watanuki felt the vibrations of his voice through his arm and hand, resting across Doumeki’s chest. 

Watanuki paused, thinking. “Shizuka,” he said, testing it out. He felt Doumeki start, as Watanuki had rarely said his first name. Awkwardly, when they were first meeting each other’s parents, and other times, speaking about his childhood. “Quiet little Shizuka” was almost a character, when he thought of Doumeki when he was young. It was hard to put the two together. But that was his name… “I never call you that.” 

Doumeki twisted his head, to look back at him with a surprised face. 

“Do you want to?” he asked, and Watanuki honestly had to think about it. Doumeki was this guy, he was Doumeki. It would be hard to change that in his mind. But then again, Doumeki had been that guy he hated last year, his name said in a seething tone, ‘that _Doumeki_ ’. If he called him Shizuka, then, there wouldn’t have ever been dislike associated with the word. He’d never used Shizuka as a swear word. 

“I don’t know,” Watanuki said, honestly. Doumeki lifted his chin, to look at him upside down, from where he was lying. 

“Maybe… you could call me Shizuka sometimes, and I could call you Kimihiro.” 

Watanuki thought a moment longer, before nodding. He could accept that. In their culture, an unadorned first name was a sign of intimacy, of closeness. A dating couple could certainly call each other by their first names. And, beside that fact, no one had called him Kimihiro since high school. It’d be nice. 

“Yeah. If you want.” He rubbed Doumeki’s thumb a moment. “Just not Kimmy. Only my brothers and dad get away with that.” 

Doumeki chuckled. “Okay.” He paused, as if it see how it felt. “Kimihiro.” 

Watanuki felt the corners of his lips twitch. “Yes, Shizuka?” 

Doumeki brought their hands up to his mouth, and pressed a kiss to Watanuki’s knuckles. 

“Mhm,” he said, as if he were passing judgement. Watanuki shook his head, and huffed a little. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“You brought it up,” Doumeki countered. Watanuki elbowed him in the shoulder - which happened to be where Watanuki’s elbow was. 

“Yeah, I know.” Watanuki hummed, and looked off towards the clock. “Ugh, it’s so late. I have to work, and I know you have to do stuff tomorrow. Go home already,” Watanuki said, pushing so Doumeki would move off him. Doumeki moved, groaning like an old man, and blinking sleep out of his eyes. 

“Okay, okay,” he sat upright finally, and stretched. Watanuki most definitely didn’t let his eyes trail along the muscles of Doumeki’s back as he did that. When he slumped, and looked back at Watanuki with pitiful eyes, Watanuki gave him a shove, and followed him to his feet. 

While Doumeki was waking up, Watanuki passed him, and put a plate of treats together, wrapping them up. Doumeki probably wouldn’t, but he gave him enough to share with the rest of his apartment. He brought them over, and handed them to Doumeki. 

“Here. Do with them what you will, which is probably eat them all by yourself, you glutton. But know I gave you enough to share!” Watanuki proclaimed. 

Doumeki took the plate, and set it down on the table, before surprising him by hugging him around the middle, pulling him close. 

“Oi,” Watanuki said, but not very peeved, winding his own arms around Doumeki. He lifted his face, and Doumeki didn’t disappoint by kissing him well. He broke away, and looked at Watanuki, from far too close. “Good night, Kimihiro,” he said, and well, Watanuki definitely didn’t dislike it. 

“Night,” Watanuki said, stubborn. He kissed Doumeki back, and it turned into a long one, with Doumeki’s hand in his hair, and Watanuki pressing himself closer… Then, he pulled back, and smiled at the dumb look on Doumeki’s face. “Now, get some sleep, Shizuka,” he said, to try it out, and to see what Doumeki looked like when he called him that. 

Goopy. That’s what Doumeki looked like. It was just a name, for heaven’s sake. 

Doumeki kissed him once more, quickly, and pulled back with a smile, taking the plate of treats. 

“I’m not sharing.” 

Watanuki sighed. “You’re going to get diabetes.” 

“I’ll need sustenance tomorrow. Got a load of homework.” 

Watanuki nodded. “I know, that’s why I’m telling you to _go home_.” 

Doumeki smiled again, waved once, and left through the door. Watanuki closed it, behind him, before he realized that he still needed to put away the tray and note he’d left outside. He opened the door, seeing Doumeki walking away towards the stairs, before he looked at the plate and realized that everything was gone. Ahead of him, Doumeki glanced back, and Watanuki clearly saw the way his cheeks were full of the treats he’d just stuffed his face with. Argh. 

“You’re a glutton!” Watanuki called after Doumeki, before wincing because it _was_ late, and he had neighbors. Doumeki didn’t respond, except to obviously take another bite as he walked away, and Watanuki rolled his eyes. What an idiot. That guy… that Shizuka. 

Watanuki smiled, and pulled the things inside, before closing the door.


End file.
